How One Girl Changed the World
by xCrimsonLustx
Summary: Ginny Weasley is not the girl everyone thought she was. Now, the fate of the world is in her hands. GWDM, Dark Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing. All of the characters are under the ownership of JK Rowling; I'm only borrowing them to unleash my own imagination. I'm following the books up until 6; you'll find that it's slightly AU from there. I generally keep characters in character. If they are OOC it's a very slow transition. This is a dark fic, with a dark Ginny.

Draco Malfoy stalked through of the halls of Hogwarts on his 9pm-12am Monday night patrol shift. In his 7th year he was named Head Boy, getting his very own bedroom and bathroom, only sharing a common room and personal library with the Head Girl, who was incidentally none other than the Mudblood, Hermione Granger. That meant he spent a ridiculous amount of time having to listen to her, Potter, and Weasley plotting in the common room or her bedroom. He loathed listening to their incessant chattering at all hours of the night while he was trying to sleep or study, although he did enjoy hearing their disgusted sounds when he kept very loud female company up all night. He smirked at the thought of earlier that morning when Granger actually had the nerve to ask him to keep himself and his company quiet while she was trying to sleep. Even if she did extend him the same courtesy, which she never did, he loved making his girls scream. Her face had turned as red as Weasley's hair when he told her that and she has quickly scurried out of the room trying to hide behind her pile of books in her arms. He'd never met a bigger prude. Even though he enjoyed making his jokes about who she fucked more, Weasley or Potter, he was well aware of the fact that she was still a virgin and would most likely stay that way until she was married. Perfect little Granger would never do such a dirty thing with more than one man her entire life.

Draco was just trying to figure out who she was more likely to marry when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a noise coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It sounded like someone practicing spells. It was a well known fact that ghosts could not perform any sort of magic, and the voice speaking the spells definitely did not belong to Myrtle. If it were any other girl's bathroom he would never consider entering, but in his entire Hogwarts career he had never once heard of a girl actually using Myrtle's bathroom. Draco took a moment to debate getting a female teacher or prefect to check it out or going in himself while twirling his wand in his hand. As he sighed and pushed open the door he heard a quiet feminine gasp and a thud as a book hit the floor. He rounded the corner of the bathroom to find himself face to face with none other a very shocked Ginerva Weasley.

Draco almost faltered in his steps for a moment before he smoothly recovered himself. What on earth would the little Weasley girl be doing out of bed in the middle of the night? He quickly took in his surrounding and glanced down at the large book lying on the floor between them. Unleashing Your Full Magical Potent ional the title read. The very same book resided in his families' library, in the Dark Arts section. It started out innocent enough, but last half of the book contained some very complicated and very dark magic spells and potions. It wasn't anything that belonged in the possession of a Weasley, let alone this Weasley.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Draco demanded, snapping her out of her shock. He watched her face as she recovered and her eyes narrowed at him in what seemed like annoyance.

"What do you think someone does in the bathroom?" She retorted.

"Usually someone uses the shower or toilet but considering that it's 11:30 at night, the Gryffindor tower is quiet a few floors above us, and you were holding a Dark Arts book, I'm guessing you're not doing what someone usually does in the bathroom," he responded. "Now tell me what you're doing in here."

"What I'm doing it none of your business Malfoy," she said calmly as she leaned over to pick up her book. "Now if you'll get out of my way, I'm going back up to my dorm and going to sleep." She pushed past him heading towards the door, but Draco reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her and pulled her around to face him. Her robes fell open as they slipped off her shoulders. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt and very short pajama shorts that had been covered by her robes until that moment. He had been about to tell her off for thinking she could just walk away from him without answering his questions, but he was completely distracted now. Normally Draco was the first one to notice when a cute girl had developed into an attractive women, but he had never paid much attention to the youngest Weasley because of the very fact that she was a Weasley. This last year had done her some good. He could feel the toned muscles on her upper arm as he gripped it. Her lean legs connected to her curvaceous hips and slim waist. The school robes had definitely hidden the fact that her chest had grown as the rest of her body had developed from the skinny little girl to this stunning woman. Her carrot orange hair and toned down into a deep, dark red, her freckles had completely disappeared leaving her with lovely fair skin, and Draco found that one could almost call her beautiful. "Let me go Malfoy. Now!" Her forcefully voice brought him out of his trance.

"Don't think you can just walk away from me like that without repercussions. You're out of bed well after hours practicing dark magic and there is no possible way for you to have a viable excuse for such activities. I have no idea what you're up to, but you'll be serving detention with me Friday night at seven and if I haven't figured it out by then I'll force it out of you. Now get back to the Gryffindor tower and go to bed." He released her arm and gave her a small push towards the door. "And ten points from Gryffindor."

After shooting him a glare to kill Ginny turned around and walked back into the hall. Draco made sure to listen to her footsteps until he was sure she was headed up the staircase directed to Gryffindor tower before he left the bathroom to go back to his bedroom. He should have had another 20 minutes of patrolling but he had too much to think about to finish. He needed a long relaxing shower and then a good night's sleep. Although he doubted he was going to sleep well tonight.

Ginny growled in frustration and she tried to cast the spell for the 25th time unsuccessfully. She'd never had this much trouble with one spell before, never! She'd mastered powerful hexes, slicing curses, even a few torturing spells but she couldn't seem to master this one. It was supposed to lace any liquid with Brodifacoum, a rather nasty muggle-made poison. Unleashing Your Full Magical Potential said it was easiest to start with a small amount of water, and then increasing the amount of water slowly, then move on to other liquids such as juices, and then onto alcoholic beverages. She'd plugged up one of the sink with a small amount of water to practice, but no matter how hard she cast the spell it wouldn't work. She'd been about ready to throw the book across the bathroom when she dropped it out of surprise when the bathroom door opened. It was 11:30 at night and she was in Myrtle's bathroom, who could possibly be coming in? Ginny was about to dash into the last stall and cast a cloaking charm on herself but she didn't have enough time before Draco Malfoy turned the corner coming face to face with her. He seemed to as shocked to see her as she was shocked to see him.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" he asked in what was probably his most demanding voice. She was not in a mood to deal with anyone, but Malfoy's arrogant attitude always made anything ten time worse.

"What do you think someone does in a bathroom?" she snapped back.

"Usually someone uses the shower or toilet but considering that it's 11:30 at night, the Gryffindor tower is quiet a few floors above us, and you were holding a Dark Arts book, I'm guessing you're not doing what someone usually does in the bathroom," he responded. "Now tell me what you're doing in here."

"What I'm doing it none of your business Malfoy," Ginny felt that was a sufficient ending their conversation and picked up her book. "Now if you'll get out of my way, I'm going back up to my dorm and going to sleep." She stepped forward and pushed her way past him before she felt his hand grab her by her upper arm and pull her back around to face him. Malfoy opened his mouth slightly to say something but stopped. It wasn't usual Malfoy behavior for him to stop himself from saying something. Ginny had the urge to use one of the slicing hexes she had mastered when she realized that her robes had slipped from her shoulders and he was standing there with his mouth partially open while he was leering at her body, but she refrained. "Let me go Malfoy. Now!" Her yelling seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Don't think you can just walk away from me like that without repercussions. You're out of bed well after hours practicing dark magic and there is no possible way for you to have a viable excuse for such activities. I have no idea what you're up to, but you'll be serving detention with me Friday night at seven and if I haven't figured it out by then I'll force it out of you. Now get back to the Gryffindor tower and go to bed." He let go of her arm and gave her a very undignified shove towards to door before he added that he was also taking ten points from Gryffindor. She gave him one of the nastiest looks she could muster at the moment and exited the bathroom to make her way back to her dorm room. She was going to have to avoid Malfoy until Friday night when she could try to actually speak to him and get him to keep quiet about her nightly activities. She could only hope he would keep his fat mouth shut until then. It would do no good for it to get around the school. Her brother would immediately send word to their mother, Potter would question her nonstop, Granger would lecture her for an hour and then she'd receive a wonderful Howler from her parents telling her how disappointed they were in her. Ginny reached Gryffindor tower without any trouble. Everyone was already in bed and sound asleep. She slipped her book under her mattress where she stored the rest of her collection before she climbed under the covers and laid her head back to sleep. Yes, she really hoped Malfoy kept her secret. If he didn't, he would ruin everything she had planned so carefully and had been training so hard for. The world wasn't yet ready for the shock she was going to give it.

Please review and let me know how you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny found herself tossing and turning in bed through most of the night. Most nights when she didn't take Dreamless Sleep potion she would fall into a fitful sleep dreaming of her nights in the chamber. She never slept well, not since her first year, but she usually managed to get a few hours of peaceful rest with a little potion. Tonight, that was not the case. She had even doubled her normal dose of the potion and it had made no effect. No matter what she did she could not get Draco Malfoy out of her head.

Her family and friends had all assumed that she'd forgotten about the chamber and the events that conspired in its damp, dark walls; but she had not. She remembered every second of every moment she had spent with Tom Riddle. He had been her best friend. She told him everything about herself, and in turn he had shared very intimate details of his life with her. He taught her things about herself and her pureblooded magic that she had never known. He had shown her the full potential she possessed.

"Lucius Malfoy may have placed my diary in your cauldron, but I never would have replied to your writings if I had felt you were not worthy of my attention," Tom had told her. He could always make her smile, he comforted her in her times of need, and he was there for her when those who were supposed to be her friends were not. In fact, he was always with her, even tonight. When Ginny had readily allowed the Dark Lord to possess her body, he left a small piece of himself behind deep inside her soul. She had known that when all was said and done, after Harry Potter was dead and Tom was a part of the physical world again he would not have let her die. She had been completely loyal to him, not out of fear, but out of love and respect for him. That was something he treasured above all. Ginny would never betray him, and she would willingly give her life to protect his. It had been a slow transition for her decent into what many people called the dark side of magic, into the arrogant racism that people thought purebloods possessed. Tom showed her his life at the muggle orphanage, told her the story of what his father had done to his mother, a woman whose veins carried the blood of Salazar Slytherin. After she had seen and felt what he had been through as a child she understood why he became Lord Voldemort, and why he was doing what he did. Tom Riddle was trying to make the world a better place for all wizard and witches alike. Magic was a precious thing; Muggles were far too ignorant and judgmental to be able to yield the power that magic brought.

After Harry Potter had destroyed the diary, Ginny could still feel the whispers of Tom's mind on her soul. She thought that perhaps with time it would slowly disappear, but it did not. The feeling of Tom's presence within her never wavered, she knew now that she would be linked to him for the rest of her life. She had spent many nights wondering if he felt the same connection to her, of if the destruction of the diary meant the rest of his soul would never know what had gone on between them, if he would never know everything she had done for him. It was a thought that constantly burned through her mind. If Tom Riddle's diary did not form any sort of link to the newly risen Lord Voldemort then everything she was working towards was absolutely pointless. He would never accept her as the blood traitor all Weasley's were thought to be. She would either be killed as she knelt by his feet renouncing the Order and all it's members, or she would spend years trying to prove her true loyalties completely alienated from her family and the Inner Circle she so desired to be a part of.

A couple of years after the Chamber, Ginny had begun to continue the training Tom had started with her. She found that she possessed several rare abilities, abilities that were generally considered to be Dark. She found that anger and hatred were the best fuels to build her magical reserves. The Dark Arts came as natural to her as breathing or eating. She had tried to resist the temptation that dwelled inside her. One night she found herself unable to sleep so she snuck into the boy's dormitory and borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak so that she could take a midnight stroll without fear of being caught by a Prefect or teacher. She wandered aimlessly around the corridors to clear her head and before she realized where she was headed she was in the library creeping into the restricted section. The books she found there held such fascination that she could not stop herself from taking a few of them to read. After she discovered how easily the spells rolled off of her tongue she knew it was pointless to keep fighting the desire to learn what no one but Tom would teach her. The same books she had taken from the library still remain hidden under her bed, the collection only growing when she learned an amazing cloaking charm that allowed her to wander through the restricted section as easily as Harry's cloak.

After two years of sneaking out of Gryffindor tower or her bedroom at home to practice her spells and attend to her brewing potions, she was very proficient in the Dark Arts. She smiled to herself as she thought about giving Malfoy a run for his money if he blabbed about what he saw her doing in the bathroom. If he wanted to tell everyone she was playing with Dark magic, she would show him exactly how much playing she had done.

Draco Malfoy found himself in the same situation as Ginny Weasley; he was completely unable to sleep. He couldn't get the redhead out of his mind. The spell she had been trying to cast was very advanced Dark magic. It required the caster to be well versed in transfiguration as well as potion making. He wondered exactly how long Weasley had been trying to practice the Dar Arts. He thought that maybe at first she didn't realize that she was trying to use Dark magic, but the book she was learning it from contained nothing but Dark Arts, there was no way she hadn't realized what she was doing. She was practicing in the middle of the night in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She knew exactly what she was doing, and was doing a very good job of making sure nobody else did. He had seen her that same morning sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Potter laughing and eating her breakfast the same as she had since he could remember. She had done nothing out of the ordinary to make anyone suspect that she was anything other than Ron Weasley's good little sister who adored Harry Potter and all his little friends.

Draco had a feeling that that was no longer the case. He'd never paid much attention to her before, but that was going to change. Potter and her family would never accept her extra curricular activities. Something had happened to turn her towards the Dark Arts and he was going to find out exactly what it was. Was it something Potter did, was it her family? Had she turned so far into the Dark Arts that she would be willing to follow the Dark Lord? The unanswered questions raced around his mind.

Draco stood up and paced his rather large, private rooms. He'd had them since his first year at Hogwarts. "A Malfoy should never share a bedroom or a bathroom anyone, pureblooded or not," his father had told him the summer before his first year. Draco had the lavish room decorated in silver and green, showing his love of the Slytherin house. Now that it was his 7th year, it seemed rather bland, but he'd never felt like wasting the time to redecorate.

He was going to have to get the little Weasley to spill her secrets. He needed to know why she was doing it, how long she'd been doing it for, how advanced her dark magic was, how far she planned to take it. He needed to know everything, and then he would schedule a meeting with his father and let him of the situation. Lord Voldemort would find it intriguing as well. When Percy Weasley disowned his entire family for his career with the Ministry of Magic the Weasley's had fallen apart. If Draco could turn Ginevra Weasley to their side it would not only destroy her family, it would destroy Potter as well. To know that she turned against him right under his very nose and he never suspected a thing would kill him. He'd be emotional, weak, and irrational, giving Lord Voldemort the perfect moment to strike.

He'd scheduled her detention Friday night, but he couldn't wait that long now. He was going to have to move the date up. This situation was going to drive him insane. Draco sat down at his desk and pulled out a small piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

Ginny had just fallen into a light sleep when she was awoken by an owl tapping at her window. She groaned quietly as she rolled out of bed to fetch the bird. The black eagle owl hopped inside the window and stuck its leg out for her. As soon as she had untied the letter it turned and flew back out the window.

Dear Ms Weasley,

I must inform you that Friday night is no longer a convenient time for me to hold your detention. I have moved it up to Tuesday night at 7pm sharp.

Draco Malfoy, Head Boy

What had been so urgent that he moved her detention up to tomorrow night? Their little interlude must really be bothering him. At least it gave him less time to go blabbing about what he saw before she could convince him it was best to keep it to himself.

Ginny tossed the letter in the drawer on her night stand, then crawled back into bed. She closed her eyes and did her best to relax. She needed to get a little bit of sleep tonight, tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny awoke to the sounds of her roommates stumbling around the room getting ready for morning classes. She groaned and pushed the bed sheets down to her feet so she could get up. She brushed out her hair, used a hair band to tie it at the base of her neck, threw on a clean uniform, grabbed her book bag and she was out the door to breakfast.

She entered the Great Hall to find the Dream Team busily stuffing their faces already. They hadn't waited in the common room for her in a long time. Not that it bothered her any, it just went to show that they didn't really care for company much. It actually made things much easier; they no longer tried to keep tabs on her and her daily activities. They were too wrapped up in trying to destroy the Horcruxes, if they could ever figure out what they were, where they were, and how you would destroy each of them.

Ginny sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table next to a couple of fifth years she didn't speak to. They didn't even bother looking up at her from their plates as they shoveled eggs down their throats. It seemed that most of the Gryffindors ate like pigs. She looked around at the other tables to see that the other houses were not as big of pigs.

When her eyes reached the Slytherin table she found her gazed locked with Draco Malfoy. From the intenseness of the stare, he had been watching her for a while, perhaps even as soon as she had entered the Hall. She narrowed her eyes into a glare before she turned her head back to the table and helped herself to the bacon. She was going to need all the energy she could get.

After her plate full of bacon and eggs disappeared Ginny set her napkin on the table and grabbed her cauldron which held her potions set. She only had a couple minutes to get down to the dungeons for Potions class so she had to hurry. The other Gryffindors in her class had already left. She quickly left the Hall and headed down to the Potions classroom.

Draco Malfoy watched as Ginny Weasley scurried out of the Great Hall. In fact, he had watched her through most of breakfast since she arrived, and it had paid off. He noticed a few things that he doubted anyone else had even paid any attention too. First, she no longer sat with her brother, Potter, and the Mudblood. Second, she was repulsed by the rest of her house, at least when it came to meal time. Third, she didn't have any interest in speaking to anyone in her own house anymore. Fourth, they didn't seem to have any interest in her either.

The last time he had paid attention to her she had sat with Potter and laughed and conversed like any other normal Gryffindor. Now, not only did she avoid Potter, but she ignored every other Gryffindor along with him, and they in turn seemed to ignore her as well. Ginny Weasley just got more fascinating every time he saw her. Draco was going to have to contact his father before her detention tonight. He would be as interested in her as Draco was. His father always knew everything about everything. He would have instructions on the best way to handle the situation. If Potter's lackey really had turned against him, the Dark Lord would need to know as well. It could be a pivotal advantage Potter would never predict.

Draco grabbed his bag and headed to the owlry. Technically he should have been going to class, but being Head Boy had the advantage of always having an excuse to get out of class. The owlry always had the putrid stench of owl shit, owl pellets, and dead rats. It was far from pleasant, and he liked to spend as little time there as possible, but his bird enjoyed the company of the other owls. He sat down on a bench outside to write the letter.

_Father,_

_I have news. I must speak with you immediately. It is not subject matter appropriate for a letter. It's in regards to Ginny Weasley. Sent word back with a time and place, anytime before 8pm tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

He folded the letter, melted a small piece of wax onto the paper, and pressed the Malfoy crest ring into it to create a seal. He climbed up the stairs to the owlry, attached his letter, and sent his bird off with very specific instructions to only deliver the letter to his father. Now he just had to wait for a reply.

Ginny tapped her quill on her desk as she waited for class to end. Watching the morons around her screwing up their potions was only amusing for a short time. She had finished brewing her potion, and had a bottle stopped up and sitting on Professor Snape's desk all in a matter of 20 minutes. It was difficult to understand how no one else could successfully complete the potion. It was simple enough for a blindfolded monkey to finish it.

"Bottle whatever concoction you call your potions and place them on my desk, clean up your cauldrons, then get out of my classroom," Snape snarled and stormed off into his office. He never really had a nice way to say, "Class dismissed."

Ginny had cleaned up 30 minutes ago. She grabbed her potions set and her cauldron and made her way back up to Gryffindor tower. She dropped her supplies off in her dorm and grabbed her regular book bag, her wand, and other necessities and headed to Transfiguration class.

It only took Lucius an hour to reply. It was practically a record. Lucius loved to take his time getting back to his own son on important matters. Ginny Weasley must be very important. He detatched the letter from his owl's leg and tore off his father's seal.

_Draco,_

_I will meet you in your room at noon. Make sure you clear your fireplace, I will be flooing. Do not touch the Weasley girl in anyway._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Don't touch the Weasley girl? Yes, Ginny Weasley must be very important indeed. And he was going to have to wait a few more hours till he found out why. He hated being patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco propped his feet on the leather ottoman as he leaned back into his chair. It was 11:50, only ten more minutes and his father would come waltzing out of the fireplace with slight disdain on his face. His entire family hated using the floo network, the soot was disgusting and impossible to avoid even if the fireplace was cleaned daily. But, to get in and out of Hogwarts as quickly and inconspicuously as possible it was the best option.

His foot tapped at the air as he waited. This was certain to be a fascinating conversation at the very least. If the Dark Lord had taken such a sudden interest in the Weasley girl, which he must have for his father to rush to Hogwarts for a private conversation, then Voldemort must have some memories of the Chamber of Secrets. It was the only logical conclusion.

Ginny Weasley was as pureblooded as they come, the Weasley's and the Prewett's bloodlines could trace as far back and the Malfoy's or the Black's. She was a pretty girl, intelligent from what he had seen of her schoolwork, very gifted in potions according to Professor Snape's mumblings, and she had a strong aura of magic in regards to Dark magic. She could be a strong ally.

Draco's head snapped up as he was pulled out of his thoughts by the crackling of the fire as his father stepped out. His upper lip curled with disdain as Draco predicted. He brushed himself off and took a seat next to his son.

"Tell me what you know about Ginerva Weasley," Lucuis spoke.

"I caught her practicing Dark Arts in the middle of the night in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom last night. She was attempting a very advanced spell from Unleashing Your Full Magical Potential, not something I have ever seen a Weasley do before. She's isolated herself from her bother, Potter, and most of the other Gryffindor's from what I've seen. Actually, I don't think she really interacts with any of the other children at the school. She's always had a nasty temper, but she really snapped on me when I caught her last night. I don't know if she's just realized what idiots all of her little friend's were, or if she plans on turning on them completely, but she really doesn't seem to like them anymore," Draco said.

"She despises Harry Potter and her own family for the worship and attention they constantly lavish on him," Draco raised his eyebrows as his father explained. "The Chamber of Secrets changed her in ways nobody knew, simply because they never bothered to ask. She is a very powerful and very capable witch; our Lord personally showed her that. He intrigued her with the Dark Arts and she's fallen further with her own explorations."

"How did you come to know all of this?" Draco asked.

"Potter destroyed the piece of the Dark Lord's soul that was contained in the diary, but he did not destroy the memories it held. When I gave him the diary back he extracted those memories back into himself so that he was completely aware of what transpired between himself, the girl, and Potter himself. When he did so, the connection that formed between his sixteen year old self and Ms Weasley was reformed in his living self. He cannot see or speak to her as he could in the diary, but he senses her emotions and he is aware of her nightly activities," his father explained.

"How long has she been doing this? Dabbling in the Dark Arts?"

"Dabbling? She is far beyond dabbling. She maybe be a young petite girl, but she could do things that make our Lord smile. She's been practicing for over two years on top of what she learned in the Chamber. Our Lord believes that by possessing her he left her with some of his abilities, similar to what happened with Potter only stronger. She's retained her Parselmouth ability even after the diary was destroyed. That is not a gift any Weasley has ever been blessed with before."

"What does she plan on doing with these abilities?"

"She's coming to our side. She still feels the connection to our Lord, but she is unaware that he feels it too. She's been learning and practicing to prove herself worthy to wear the Dark Mark. She loved young Tom Riddle as a friend and father figure and she will love Lord Voldemort the same. I spoke with him before I sent my letter, and he requires you to help Ms Weasley. You are to tell her what I have just told you, that our Lord is aware of the Chamber events and that he awaits her return to his side. You must befriend her in private. In public she needs to keep up her current image. We need as much information about the other side as possible. Our Lord believes we have a spy in our midst; it is only fair that we have one as well."

"That's not very specific instructions. If she accepts my friendship, which she may not, she will have many questions that I cannot answer," Draco stated.

"She will accept your proposal as long as you give her this," Lucius said as he reached into his inner cloak pocket to remove the tattered remnants of Tom Riddle's diary. "The Dark Lord wrote her a letter inside. Do not read it; it is for Ms Weasley's eyes only. Any questions that she has that you cannot answer, our Lord will answer personally. We will arrange a meeting as soon as the next Hogsmeade day is announced."

"Yes, sir," Draco said when he grabbed the diary to take it from his father's hands. Lucius' grip on the book tightened and he leaned forward towards Draco.

"Do not screw this up Draco," his father's voice was an octave lower than usual, it was the tone people found the most frightening. It stopped scaring Draco when he was nine. "Ginerva Weasley is very important to our Lord. She will be vital to winning this war, and our Lord has many plans for her." He released the diary and stood up. "Contact me as soon as you speak with her. The Dark Lord wants to hear constant updates."

"Yes, sir, I will keep you informed on anything of importance," Draco stood to respectfully see his father off.

"Good afternoon son, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Same to you father."

Lucius picked up a handful of Floo powered, tossed it into the fire, shouted, "Malfoy Manor," and disappeared when he stepped into the flames. Draco was not sorry to see him go so quickly. There was still a half an hour before lunch ended and his next class began, and he needed that time to plan out his approach to a Ginerva Weasley during her detention tonight. If he was supposed to help her over to their side, then he would do just that.

Ginny looked around the Great Hall for the third time, and still Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. That was usually a sign that he was up to something, just like when the Dream Team failed to appear at lunch. She sighed and took another bite of her sandwich. Her detention was tonight, and Malfoy was up to something at lunch; that didn't lean towards her favor. She didn't like not knowing what he was up too, so she would have to question him about it during detention, after threatening him to keep his mouth shut. She may be petite, but she would evoke enough fear to convince him to see things her way.

"Hey Ginny!" She looked up at her brother who was hovering over the table. "Why don't you come join us at the other end of the table? You've been sitting down here all by yourself this week."

"I'm fine right where I am, Ron," Ginny replied.

"What's going on with you? You've always sat with us, well, at least after you got over your crush on Harry." Ginny rolled her eyes out of annoyance. She hated being reminded of her infatuation with Potter.

"Sorry, but I've just needed some alone time to think about my… career path." It wasn't exactly a lie. She had needed time to think, and practicing the Dark Arts as well as figuring out how she was going to approach the Dark Lord himself was sort of like a career path.

"You've had all week for alone time, come on over and finish eating with us," Ron said as he grabbed her bag and food tray and carried it over to the empty spot next to him.

Ginny sighed, rolled her eyes to herself, and walked over to the spot Ron had made for her. Harry and Hermione smiled up at her as she sat down.

"Good to have you back over here, Ginny," Hermione said. "We all missed you."

"It was getting lonely sitting over there by myself, but I had to get some… studying done," Ginny replied.

"You can always just tell us to be quiet and let you get stuff done, if you need too," Harry told her. "We don't like seeing you sitting all alone."

"You guys don't have to worry about me, really," Ginny informed them. "I think I can handle myself enough to sit alone at the Gryffindor lunch table to get some school work done. I'm only a year younger than you all, and I think you like to forget that."

"Yeah, I guess we kind of do," Harry smiled at her while he glanced over her form. "You have grown up, haven't you?"

"Ginny, grown up? Psh, that will never happen, not to my little sister," Ron scoffed as he shoveled more food down his throat. Ginny's eyes narrowed at his comment.

"No, Ronald, you're the one that will never grow up! Look at you, hunched over the table with both elbows next to your plate while you shove the food down your throat; sometimes I don't think you even chew. You have no manners at all, and you don't ever think about what you're saying till it come spewing out of your fat mouth. You refuse to accept the fact that things change over time, that people grow up and change. You don't even see things that are right in front of your face!" Ginny grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall. She had no idea what made her snap like she did. She was usually so calmed and composed. Tom had taught her to keep her emotions in check, to never let them interfere, to keep her mind over her heart. But something about the fact that her family, her own flesh and blood who had been with her since the day she was born, the fact that even they could not see through her façade bothered her. Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, her own family, if they couldn't see through it, then nobody would. No one would realize what she was becoming until it was too late, for them.

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! If you read and you enjoy it, please leave a review. If I know you all are waiting for a new chapter, I'll be much quicker at getting it posted!


	5. Chapter 5

To my readers: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to finally update, life was very hectic and I just didn't have to time or the creativity to put into my stories. I will be trying to update with new chapters on a regular basis, I've already started working on the next chapter of this story. The more reviews I get, the more I'm encouraged to update sooner. 18 people have added this story to their alerts, but only a few of those have left reviews, so if this story is on your alerts, leave a review please! Also, I am looking for a beta reader, someone who is very good with grammar to correct any mistakes, mistypes, or misspelling that I miss in my chapter's before I publish them. If you are interested, please let me know, thanks!

The rest of Ginny's day had been uneventful. After the minor scene in the Great Hall with Potter and Co. she had taken 10 minutes to walk the halls and calm down before she headed to her next class. Luckily, she had been able to avoid the Golden Trio in the halls between classes, and after classes had ended, she made it up the Gryffindor tower and into her dorm before they arrived. It was only 4pm, so she had 3 hours left to waste before she had to be at the Detention Center to meet Malfoy.

Ginny looked through her wardrobe debating with herself on whether or not she should wear her current school uniform to the detention, or change into her normal clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt would be much more comfortable, but Malfoy might use it as an excuse to give her another detention. Malfoy had given a first year Hufflepuff detention for not wearing the right shoes, so she wouldn't put it past him to give her another one for not being in uniform, especially if he's as hell-bent as he seemed to be on finding out what she has been doing late at night in Moaning Myrtles' bathroom. Ginny opted to go wearing her uniform, without the outer robe because it was heavy and hot. He wouldn't really be able to complain about that outfit choice.

A short nap and a snack later, it was 15 minutes to 7pm, so Ginny made her way down to the common room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron appeared to be elsewhere, most likely in the library studying or in Hermione's rooms plotting, so she was not stopped for questioning on her way out of the Gryffindor tower. She navigated the shifting staircases down to the second floor, where she arrived at the Detention Center with 5 minutes to spare. She pushed the door open and found Malfoy already seated at the teacher's desk, waiting for her. He had changed out of his school robes and into one of his expensive black suits. She could have worn her regular clothes after all.

"You're actually early? How very unlike you Malfoy. I didn't realize you liked me so much. You should have told me a long time ago," Ginny greeted him as she sat down at the closest desk.

"You're just lucky that you weren't late. It's my responsibility to make sure that you arrive to detention on-time, or else I'd have to give you another one for being tardy," Draco replied.

"I don't know how you can give out detentions for tardiness when you never even show up to your own classes on time."

"And how would you know anything about my attendance? You're only a sixth year and share no classes with me."

"I know because I have to listen to my brother and his friends bitch about you never showing up to classes on time, if you even show up at all."

"I have very important head duties to attend to. Besides, none of my classes can teach me anything that I don't already know."

"Of course you have important head duties. According to you, anything that involves you is automatically important, isn't it?" Ginny said with a small, mocking laugh.

"Yes, it is. Now drop the stupid attitude, we need to talk," Draco responded. "This really is very important."

"We need to talk? That's my punishment, talking to you all night? You didn't have to be so cruel, I thought I'd be scrubbing cauldron's for Snape or cleaning chalk boards like a normal detention. Either of those would be so much better than talking to you. Besides, I'm not really the talking type."

Draco pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. "You didn't get a detention for normal activities or normal circumstances, so why would you think this was going to be a normal detention. You got detention because I found you practicing Dark Magic in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at 11:30 at night on a weeknight," he said, then walked over to the desk in from of Ginny's and spun the chair around and took a seat facing her.

"I didn't really think this would be a normal detention, but a girl can hope, can't she?"

"Let's drop the act now. I know exactly what you were doing in the bathroom last night, practicing advanced level Dark Magic, and that is what we are going to be talking about."

"Is that so? Well then, why don't you tell me what I was doing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom last night? I'm really curious to see what you seem to think I was doing there."

Draco leaned forward, looked Ginny's directly in the eye and placed his forearms on top of her desk. "You were practicing the Dark Arts, just like you have been doing for the past 2 years. You were expanding on what you learned in your first year, when you were inside the Chamber of Secrets with the Dark Lord. And now I'm going to help you go even further than you could on your own."

Ginny stood so quickly that her chair flew backwards and knocked into the desk behind her. "What do you think you're doing, talking about the Dark Lord so freely inside of Hogwarts?!" Ginny demanded. "Do you have any idea what could happen if Dumbledore or a teacher were to walk by and hear you? You idiot! Did you even think about what you just said before you said it?"

"Calm down and pick up your chair. I cast a silencing charm, as well as a very strong privacy charm well before you got here. I wouldn't have this type of conversation without certain precautions. I am well aware of the consequences of being overheard by someone who matters. And yes, I did think about what I said before I said it, this is a very delicate subject and I know that you know that I am not an idiot. I would be the top of my class if it weren't for that know-it-all Mudblood." Draco smirked. "But that's a conversation for another time. Your reaction to my words tells me that I am right about what you were doing in that bathroom last night, and probably many nights before I caught you"

Ginny clenched her jaw and picked up her chair so she could sit back down. "I never said you were right. I just said you were an idiot for talking about those kinds of things in a children's school. Anyone would have said that."

"You don't have to tell me I'm right, I know I am. The Dark Lord is well aware of your activities, and he believes that you have surpassed his expectations with your self-training. He knows that you retained some of his abilities, such as being a Parselmouth, and he retained some of the connection that both of you had built during your first year. I know you probably don't trust me, but you trust him, and he trusts me and that means that you will learn to trust me, even if you don't think you will right now, you will. I'll start by showing that I trust you, and that the Dark Lord trusts you as well. He would have never allowed this is leaving his possession if he didn't." Draco reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Tom Riddle's diary. "He wants you to have this. It doesn't have the same powers that it did before, and he cannot communicate with you through it, but he thought you might want to keep it. There is a letter inside for you, it's from him. Do not let anyone else see it. Read it somewhere safe, where you can be alone. Then you need to put both the diary and the letter somewhere that no one will ever find it. Owl me after you've read it. We'll talk more then." He set the diary on the desk, then walked to the door. "You're going to have to learn to trust me, Ginny, whether you want to or not. I'm the only one that can save you from this place, and bring you home, where you belong." He waved his wand to dismiss the charms he placed, and left.

Ginny sat quietly for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. The detention was not at all what she had expected. Draco Malfoy knew that she had been practicing the Dark Arts, he knew that she had been introduced to them by the Dark Lord himself, and he knew all this because the Dark Lord knew. The Dark Lord had retained the connection she had built with Tom Riddle, so the things she had been feeling and everything she had been hoping for were true. All of the training, all of her hard working and frustrations, it wasn't in vain. Ginny smiled, a true smile, something she hadn't done since her first year when she was with Tom. She opened the diary and found a plain white envelop on the inside. On the front, "Ginerva" written in Tom Riddle's beautiful handwriting. She could recognize it anywhere. Now all she needed to do was find a nice secure and private place to read the letter. There was no better place for that then the Room of Requirements. She gently shut the diary and walked as quickly as she could, without looking odd, to the Room of Requirements where she paced in front of it, and ran in as soon as the door appeared. Inside, it was laid out similar to her house's common room. There were several chairs and a couch all placed in front a large fireplace with a cozy little fire going. The room was lit by a few bright, floating candles that gave off plenty of light for her to be able to read the letter. She took a seat in one of the oversized armchairs and opened the envelop.

"_My Dearest Ginerva,_

_I had wished to contacted you as soon as I felt the connection to you, the same one that you must feel towards me, but I had to be completely sure that you were ready to come to me, and now I am sure. You have no idea how pleased I was to find out that you had chosen to continue the education that I began for you. While it may have been a piece of my younger self and not I, in my current form, with whom you interacted with and learned from, that piece of myself that was locked inside of the diary is now a part of me, just as it is a part of you. I'm sure you have mastered many abilities that I possess, such as Parselmouth, wandless magic and there are other things that you haven't not realized that you can do. I promise I will show you all of those thing. This time, Harry Potter will not stand in the way of all of the things I can teach you. I know it has been many years since the diary was destroyed and we have spoken, and you have grown and we have both changed, but the path you have chosen has brought you back to me, it has brought you where you belong. I have placed my trust in Draco Malfoy to help you continue on this path, and I need you to trust him as well. The history between you two is not favorable, but put it behind you for now, he will do that same. He is the only physical link we can have while you are at Hogwarts, which is where I need you to stay for now. He will be in contact with his father, who will be receiving instructions directly from me. It is best if only you, I, Draco, and his father Lucius know what you are becoming, and how powerful you really are, until the time is right. You're a smart girl, so you know why I say this: Do not send a written reply, by owl or through Draco. I should not have even risked sending this letter or the diary, but I know you needed more assurance than just Draco's word that I am ready to welcome you to my side. Speak with Draco soon, he will be receiving further instructions. If there is anything that you need to tell me, or anything that you think I should know, whether it is about you or something about Harry Potter or the Order of the Phoenix, or if you have any questions that cannot wait, tell Draco and it will get back to me. Again, I cannot express how glad I am to know that you have stayed faithful to me though these years."_

The letter was unsigned, Ginny hadn't really expected him to sign it. He was right, the letter itself was a very big risk, and it increased the danger of her being exposed. But she did need it to prove that the Dark Lord wanted her at his side, that she would be welcomed into the Inner Circle when the time came for her to leave behind everything she had known before Tom. Now, she could hardly wait for that time to come, when she could drop her façade and show her family, all the people who called themselves her friends, when she could show the entire world who Ginerva Weasley really is.


	6. Chapter 6

After the detention, which wasn't really a detention at all, Ginny cast her favorite cloaking charm and spent several hours wandering around the castle to think. She couldn't believe that everything she had been dreaming for was finally falling into place. Tom's letter had left her with so much hope, and so many questions. She knew that after the events in the Chamber that he had left a permanent mark on her soul, but his letter said that he had left a piece of himself with her. What, exactly, was that supposed to mean? That was a question that only the Dark Lord himself could answer for her. If that piece was the cause of her Parselmouth ability, and would give her more abilities like wandless magic, then she could hardly imagine what other things she had locked inside that he could help her discover. The time would come when she would get to see him again, face to face. Even if his face was not the same as the 16 year old Tom Riddle she had known, he was still the same man she had known, and he would show her everything that she so desperately desired to know, just like he promised her during many of the nights they spent in the Chamber.

The part of the letter that she did not like was that Draco Malfoy was going to be her contact for the Dark Lord. She didn't feel that she could trust him as a liaison to the Dark Lord. But then again, Ginny couldn't think of a single person she would trust with that position. When she thought about it, Malfoy had never been quite as rude and malicious to her as he had been to her brother and his friend. In fact, he mostly ignored her, but the few times he had paid any attention to her it was not the nice kind of attention. Growing up, she had been taught that the Malfoy's were terribly people and that she should have nothing to do with them. But she was also taught that the Dark Arts were a terrible practice and that she should never play around with them, and she had opened her eyes and seen that Dark Arts for what they were: her true calling. If she could do that, then she could learn to dealing with Malfoy in a civil manor. Tom had asked her to trust him because he trusted him, and so she would. As long as Malfoy remained civil to her, then she would remain civil to him.

Ginny checked the time with her wand. It said 12:23am, so she made her way back to Gryffindor tower. She dismissed the cloaking charm as she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was snoring very loudly. Ginny practically had to yell, "patronus" before the Fat Lady woke up enough to swing open, mumbling something about children staying out late and causing trouble. As always on a weeknight, the common room was empty except for a few snoring second or third years who were drooling on their text books and parchments. There was no one conscious to ask her why she was sneaking in to the common room at 12:30, just how she liked it. She'd been lucky so far; only once had brother been waiting up for her in the common room. He had demanded to know where she had been, to which she had replied that it wasn't any of her business, but she had snuck down to the kitchens because she was hungry and the house elves had made her a delicious stew.

She slowly opened the door to her dorm to prevent it from creaking. Her roommates were all in a deep sleep, which is what she had hoped. She couldn't risk hiding the diary and the letter it contained while anyone was awake to notice. She knew it wasn't the greatest of ideas to keep the letter from Tom, even if it was cryptic and void of any really important information, but she didn't have it in her to destroy it. It was the first contact she had had from him in many years. She was almost afraid that if she destroyed it that all this would end up being a dream. Besides, he had not explicitly told her to destroy it. She decided to keep the letter in the bottom of her trunk, inside of the hidden compartment she had made.

The compartment, which was magically expanded, held her darkest books, as well as her private collection of herbs and potions ingredients that she couldn't risk others knowing she possessed. She also kept a very nice cauldron there, one she had bought during a Hogsmeade trip last year and it was only used for brewing darker potions. Her standard school cauldron was too cheap and thin for her advanced brewing, and it was too much of a risk for someone to detect trace amounts of some of her publicly undesirable ingredients, such as Runespoor eggs. Snape could probably smell something like that in a second, even if she scrubbed the cauldron a thousand times. The questions he would ask would not be pleasant. Considering that she wasn't sure what side he was on, since both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord thought he was on their side, she wouldn't even know how to answer those questions. She was going to have to ask Tom about Snape when the time came for them to meet. The things that she had learned and overheard, regarding Snape, while she was at the Order's headquarters would be important information for him. If Snape really was with the Order, or even playing both sides until there was a clear winner as she suspected him of doing, then Tom needed to know.

As Ginny changed and laid down in her bed, her mind was still racing with thoughts, which had now turned to all of the information she had to share with Tom, information that could give him a great advantage over the Order and maybe help him win this war. She knew who almost all of the member's of the Order were, even those who were supposed to be undercover. Last summer, she planted very small objects that she had charmed into listening devices all over number twelve Grimmauld Place. She heard what was said during all of the Order's official meetings, as well as overhearing many private conversations. If Snape really was a spy for the Order, then he was the closest one to the Dark Lord, but there were a few others that carried the Dark Mark. Tom should know about the others right away. Ginny hated the idea of trusting Malfoy with such important information and hoping that he repeated it correctly to his father who would then have to pass it along to Tom, but it wasn't the type of information that should wait. If the Malfoy men did their jobs well, then she would consider having them pass along other things, like the Golden Trio's plans and plots and any visions Harry's had. The Trio never explicitly shared important things with her, they thought she was too young and innocent to be involved in most of their plans, but they had a habit of forgetting that Ginny was around while they discussed things they kept secret from everyone outside of their little group.

It was now well past 1 in the morning and Ginny's mind has started to slow down. The adrenaline rush she had received during her detention with Malfoy had finally worn off and she was ready to sleep. She quietly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She was going to have to wake up a little earlier than usual to send Malfoy an Owl to set up a meeting for the following night. She had information to give him, and she hoped he was going to have some news for her as well.

Draco returned to his rooms as soon as he left the Detention Center. His father has told him to report back right away, which meant Lucius would be waiting for him as soon as he walked into his bedroom. When he entered the common room he begrudgingly shared with the Mudblood Granger, she, Potter and the Weasel, who all seemed to forget the purpose of furniture since they were in a semi circle on the floor in front of the fireplace there, immediately quieted down. That meant they were discussing the Dark Lord, the Order, or something to do with one of those things. Rather than acknowledging their presence, Draco walked past all of them without so much as a glance in their direction.

He opened his bedroom door to find a large black Eagle Owl that was not his own or his father's, perched on the back of his favorite chair. The bird looked up at Draco and stuck out it's leg, which had a letter attached. From the bored expression on it's face, it had been waiting there for a while.

"Well, where did you come from?" Draco said to the bird. "Let's see what this letter says." Draco pulled the parchment off of the bird's leg. It had the Malfoy seal so he immediately knew it had been sent by his father. He sat down in the black leather chair and opened the smooth, expensive piece of parchment.

Draco,

The bird is a gift for Ms Weasley, from our Lord. Tell her that he wishes for her to have an owl of her own so that you two can communicate quicker, and so that she doesn't not have to travel to the school's Owlry and use their old, slow, and unreliable birds. The bird, which is left unnamed so that she may choose a name of her liking. Anything that is given to him can only be read by the intended recipient and he has several anti-interception wards and charms. He has been instructed to only bring letters to you when you are alone. It wouldn't be wise to have her new bird seen bringing you letters from her. If anyone asks her where the bird came from, her story is that is a gift from a pen pal in Germany. You should be reading this after your meeting with the girl. Floo me through the secured network now.

Lucius

Draco knew it was best to do as his father said, and contact him straight away. He would send the bird with a note to Weasley after he had spoken with Lucius. The fireplace in his bedroom had been linked to the secured network in Malfoy Manor, which meant that he could Floo his father without anyone else being able to trace the contact as long as the connection was no more than five minutes. It also meant that, as long as his Floo network was on, anyone could move between his rooms and the Manor without being traced as well.

Draco used his wand to check the network, then threw a small amount of Floo powder into the flames, said "Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy's office," and stuck his head into the flames. Lucius was waiting for him in an armchair next to the fireplace.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to contact me," Lucius said. "Did the meeting go well?"

"Hello to you too, Father," Draco replied sarcastically. "I believe the meeting went as well as it could. It was very brief, Weasley does not trust me yet, so I hope our Lord said something to convince her that I am not her enemy. I let her know that I know what she has been doing, that our Lord knows too, and that he wants to welcome her to our side. I gave her the diary and instructed her to read the enclosed letter in a very private place."

"Was there anything else of importance said?"

"No. But her reaction when I talked about he Dark Lord and she wasn't aware that I had cast privacy said that she really is on our side."

"Very good. Send her a note with the bird as I instructed. Set up another meeting with her. I do not know what the Dark Lord said in his letter to her, but he told her to trust you. As long as you don't do anything to show her that she shouldn't trust you, then she should. Tell her that our Lord will arrange a meeting when the next Hogsmeade weekend is announced. Contact me with any important information."

"Of course, Father. As I said, I do not know if she will trust me with anything of importance, but I will let you know if she does. Goodbye."

Draco pulled himself out of the fireplace and dusted himself off. The Floo network was so dirty and undignified, but it was and unfortunate necessity at times. He looked over at the unnamed Owl, which had decided to close its eyes and sleep. It was late and Ginny was most likely in bed already, so he would get up early and take care of sending the bird with a note to her in the morning. He was too tired to try and figure out what he could possibly say to her to gain her trust. It was going to take a lot of time, and a lot of effort to get through the wall that she had been building up all these years, but if there was anyone capable of doing it, that person was Draco Malfoy.

Once again, I ask my readers to please, please leave reviews! More reviews means longer chapters and faster updates!!


End file.
